A Love Once Lost, Now Found
by thylacine67
Summary: Full Summary inside. Queen Estora is dead, leaving Zachary to pick up the pieces and look after their two children. Karigan was released from the Green Rider Corps and is now working again with her father as a merchant. What will Zachary do when Karigan comes back to Sacor City on merchant business? Reviews always appreciated. K/Z of course :)
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! Obviously I'm still alive but been extremely busy with school, future college, interning, job hunt, etc. I just thought of this not even two days ago and don't really know where I plan for it to go. But it's a start. This first chapter/prologue isn't much, but it's something to start with. Full summary: The war with Mornhaven was fought and won. Karigan G'ladheon released from the Green Rider corps and began again with her father in Corsa as a merchant. Two children were born of the king and his queen. But following three miscarriages, Queen Estora tragically dies after the birth of the royal family's second still born. What will the king do, when his long lost love arrives at Sacor City on merchant business? **

**Title: A Love Once Lost, Now Found**

**Ship: Karigan/Zachary**

**Rating: T (Because it's better to be safe than sorry)**

* * *

Prologue: On One Side of the Window

A man well worn by age and grief stood at a window looking out upon his kingdom. King Zachary knew that he was a widower as soon as his wife's last breath was released. And now he was left with the kingdom and its welfare like usual, but this time, he had to think about what to do with his two children.

William was a mere 12 years in age and just starting out in serious heir's training. Everyone said that his eldest son looked just like him, but had received his mother's eyes of blue. In secret, he had repeatedly wished that it wasn't Estora's eyes that William inherited, but his Kari's. But it was not so; and he didn't have time to dwell on it more than that. The king already saw his son as a combative king-in-training who would spend more time in the training fields with Drent than on his studies on proper manners and foreign languages. He was not going to be like his grandfather.

Anne was 2 years William's younger. She had her mother's thick, long tresses already that shine as the summer sun's golden rays. The king could already predict that his daughter was going to be the death of him as her imminent beauty would no doubt attract men from all around for her affections. But he guessed he knew what he was getting into when he first married Estora, though reluctantly. But though Anne was the offspring of the he and Queen Estora, she already has started to remind him painfully too much of Kari. He repeatedly finds her with the most precious scowl whenever Estora and her ladies in waiting dragged her to her lessons of being a proper castle lady. And then the king will find her later following Drent like a foal does its mother. It was quite a sight whenever King Zachary sees the ferocious Drent continuously glance over his shoulder at his king's young daughter with a scowl but a mighty playful twinkle in his eye.

King Zachary closed his eyes and let the single tear for his wife fall down his cheeks onto the stone floor below his feet. He sighed; maybe the lords would leave him be about taking a new wife. He already had had two children with Estora. So there was no need to go looking for another wife. Unless it was his Kari of course. He glanced over above the mantle of the sitting room of the painting of his beloved knight garbed in the most beautiful gown of navy blue and red all the while brandishing her Green Rider corps saber in her hand. She was long gone from him, and surely happier being a merchant with her father again. And she was no doubt married to another by this long time as well.

Only in his dreams would she be married, as well as happy, to him. But those were dreams, never reality.

Someone knocked on the door and he turned around and away from the window, "Enter."

The door opened and newly made lord governor, Alton, walked into the room. "Your majesty. I would like to pass on my condolences for the loss of your wife," he said.

"Thank you Lord D'Yer," King Zachary said. "I appreciate your condolences," he added. When the lord didn't say anything or do anything else, King Zachary asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

Lord D'Yer sighed, "The council sent me to implore you to consider remarrying." The lord rubbed the back of his neck as he watched his king sheepishly.

King Zachary gave him a look, "I have two children. Why should I remarry?"

"The council believes that you will be able to focus on the affairs of the kingdom if a woman cares for the heirs," Lord D'Yer answered him, folding his hands behind his back.

King Zachary's eyebrows rose, "But to you believe that my Lord? I sense reluctance hidden within your words."

Lord D'Yer sighed and his hands fell to his sides, "No, I was one of the few lords that disagreed. They only sent me because I was closer to you than the other lords."

King Zachary sighed and nodded sadly, "Yes, it has always been the way of the council to use those who are closest to me." Lord D'Yer gazed at him through the long sandy bangs that covered his eyes. "You know my feelings about this subject," King Zachary added. His companion glanced at the painting over the mantle. "Tell the council when you next meet that I don't plan on remarrying at this point in time. You can also tell them that I can take care of my children _and _the kingdom reasonably well at the same time."

Lord D'Yer smirked and bowed his head respectfully before leaving the room. He left the king alone with his thoughts once again in the warm, empty room.

* * *

**I told you all that it wasn't much but it's something. I don't know when I'll be able to post again, but I'll do my best to keep up on it, especially since Christmas break is coming up. Also, I don't really know for sure what I want to call it, as in the title, so if you guys have any ideas, don't be afraid to PM me or pass it on in a review. Lastly, reviews keep me going, so if you make the time to read it, surely you can leave a review as well. If you have any tips, pointers about my writing or where you think that I can take it, pass that along as well. **

**With much love,**

**Thylacine67**


	2. Chapter 1: Plans

**There's really not much to say other than, much love for anon and Aereal for your reviews to the prologue. As you two wanted, here's the official first chapter of this new fanfic. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1: Plans

She still loved him, she knew. But she had to do what was necessary, she returned to her father and started over where she had left off when she joined the Green Rider corps. And eventually, her father would find another man so she could continue her clan's line. Karigan had resigned to her fate long before now.

She stood in a caravan with other men of the clan loading a merchant ship preparing for departure. One of those who stood at her side was her best friend, confident, and right hand man when she became clan chief, Peter. He was so much different than Zachary, but he was still a joy to be around. He was tall, at least 6 feet, and had long midnight black hair bound with a strip leather cow hide to keep it out of his face. He had a light heart full of laughter and light. Whenever she was down, he would always be there rubbing her back and then cracking a random joke about his goofy dog who follows him around. And when the sun is shining bright upon Karigan's day, they would frequently pull pranks on her aunts, Sevano, or even her father sometimes. Yes, it was immature, but coming from the serious life of a Green Rider, Karigan was overdue for some fun. And at night, sometimes they would gather up some other friends of theirs and head to the local pub to drink lively and laugh like there was no problem at all.

Sighing and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Karigan straightened up and glanced at everyone else in the line momentarily. On the far end of the caravan, she saw the crates that needed to be loaded were few and far in between. So they were almost finished.

"Kari lass!" she heard.

Karigan turned around, Sevano was running toward her, "What is it Sevano?" she asked.

"Your father wants to speak with you back at the house," he said.

Peter lightly punched her arm playfully, "Your matchmaker wants to pair you up again."

Karigan couldn't help but smile, "Shut it Pete."

As Karigan left to hurry to Condor to untie him from the hitching post, she heard Peter yell back to her, "You know it's true lass, he's trying to catch you before your date so your big mouth ruins it again!" She dismissed his comment and jumped up onto Condor's saddle and cantered off through the busy trade city. Not long after though, she heard additional hoof beats following her. Looking behind her shoulder, Peter was chasing after her on his white and light brown paint. Karigan smirked, it was their race home. She tapped Condor's sides again to urge him into a gallop, despite the people scrambling to the side to get around her and Peter as they raced down the streets.

Karigan laughed and dodged Peter's attempt at bumping his horse into Condor's side. That led her right into the path of a fruit cart whose owner stared at them with wide eyes. The man selling the fruit jumped out of the way and the innocent woman buying ran to the other side of the street. Condor nickered at Karigan and she stood up in the saddle and laughed as Condor took air and jumped over the fruit cart. Peter had to veer his mare to the side as Condor landed way too close for comfort and took off once again. The fruit cart seller screaming at them with a shaking fist. Karigan looked back briefly at the cart vender; her thick brown hair whipping in her face.

Eventually Condor spotted the G'ladheon mansion and took off even faster than before. Peter and his mare were left in the dust as they galloped past the ornate gates leading into the courtyard of the estate. As Karigan eased Condor into a stop, she shook her head at Peter, "Why do you even continue to race me and Condor like that? You know I always win."

Peter smiled, "There's a first time for everything."

Karigan swung her leg over Condor's back and met the ground once again. Immediately upon standing again, she trotted off to find her father. Karigan figured that he would most likely be in his office looking over some papers detailing the summer's invintory. Or maybe he was even reading like he tends to like to do, even if there were more important things to get done. Peter walked behind her as they proceded through the halls of her childhood home, briefly glancing at her aunts knitting in the living room. Up the stairs she and Peter went to land up on the second floor of the mansion. Karigan went straight to her father's office and did find him there reading an old favorite.

Stevic looked up upon their entrance and said to Peter, "Leave us be please. I want to talk to Karigan alone." Peter pounded his fist on his chest in salute and left the room.

Karigan sighed and sat down in one of the extra chairs close to her father. "What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked him.

Stevic closed his book and sat it down in his lap and gazed at her seriously, "I think it's time Kari."

Karigan's brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

This time he leaned toward her and tucked her hair behind her ear before grasping her hand tightly, "I'm getting older Kari, and I think that I've taught you all that I can in the time that you've been with me. I think that it's time for you to take the reins of this clan and carry on my legacy."

She painfully swallowed through a large lump in her throat, "Are you saying –?"

He nodded, "I want you to carry on as clan chief." He squeezed her hand as Karigan took in the news.

When she looked back up at her father, she asked cautiously, "You're alright? There's nothing wrong that I don't know about?"

Stevic smiled fatherly, "I'm fine Kari. I just feel like you're ready to take on this task."

What could she say, but that she was okay with what was happening? But then she felt like she wasn't ready to be what her father wanted her to be. She wasn't even married! How could she carry on after her if she never produced heirs for the clan? She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how long that she had been sitting there, most likely with a blank look, but after a while Karigan sighed and nodded slowly, feeling like she just signed her life away.

Karigan was brought out of her musings when her father stood up and brought her up with him to take her in a strong embrace. Stevic kissed her cheek and temple and whispered into her ear, "You may not think so Kari, but I know that you can do this. Do not doubt yourself in this."

Building up her meager pride and confidence, Karigan straightened herself up in her father's arms and hugged him back tightly. When they parted, she asked, wringing her hands nervously, "So what do we do now?"

Stevic smiled sadly at her, "We'll need to sign some papers here and then the matter has to go to . . ."

At his hesitation, Karigan's brows arched, "To who?"

Karigan's father gripped her shoulder, "The king Kari."

She felt like a fish then; mouth open, then closed. "Oh," she said.

They were both speechless for some moments, "Try to make some good out of this trip Kari. It's been a while," he caressed her arm, "You've moved on surely?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Zachary again after all these years. She couldn't even remember how long it had been, 5, 10 years? She had had no way of knowing without asking someone else. The only thing that she only really remembered was spending a great deal of time grieving over her leaving him. But then Peter came back to her and made her back to the way that she was before she went into the Green Rider corps.

But then, she could see all of her old friends that may have not been released from the corps if she were to go. It would be nice to see them again, wouldn't it? And then she could maybe meet some of the new recruits to the little family. Karigan guessed that she would have to keep thinking that so that she could make it through the journey without going back into her depression.

Smiling sadly, Karigan asked her father, "When do we get started?"

"If you don't mind, as soon as possible," Stevic replied quietly. "Just so that we can get to Sacor City as soon as possible," he added.

Karigan glanced at official looking documents laying upon her father's, now almost her, desk. She nodded and said to him, "Let's get started then."

Later that night, Karigan sat on one of the pubs barstools looking into her glass of strong ale. She needed time to think after all that's happened. After she and her father signed the official papers, they immediately planed to set out for Sacor City tomorrow morn. Probably by this time in a week, she'll be dining once again with her lover that can't be. It was heartbreaking to think about it, so Karigan came to the only place that could surely make her feel better about the situation.

Eventually, after a while of sitting alone, just gazing into her glass, a hand gripped her shoulder comfortingly, "A clan chief usually wouldn't be found with the drink."

Karigan sighed, "Only you would know Sevano." Sevano, almost like an uncle to her now, sat down on the stool beside hers. She asked him, "Who told you?"

Sevano called for a drink, "No one, I just put two and two together and came up with four." He took a large gulp.

She chuckled, "And what was two and two?"

"Your father needing to talk to you in private, and your disappearance at supper," he answered. Karigan sighed again. Leading Sevano to ask, "So what are you worried about most? The king or the clan?"

Karigan shrugged, "The king mostly . . . I think."

He looked at her, "We all thought that you had moved on?"

"I thought I did. But I guess it was just no one bringing it up all these years," Karigan answered, pushing the drink away from her and running a hand over her face.

Sevano nodded and said quietly, "You've heard about his wife, haven't you?"

Karigan looked at him, "No, what about her?"

"She's dead. Died in child birth after second still born," he carefully told her.

"Hmm," Karigan only said before taking her glass back and taking a gulp fit for a man.

"I guess I feel the need to warn you now that he might pursue you once you arrive," Sevano said.

"Tell me something I don't know," she replied, pushing the glass away again.

Sevano ran his hand through his graying hair, "Well, I guess there's only one more thing that can be said Kari lass." Karigan looked at him again. "I know for a fact that your father will support you in whatever you chose. The only thing that he wants is your happiness. And honestly Karigan, I don't think you'll be truly happy until you either get over him, or find some other way, to, you know."

Karigan nibbled on her bottom lip and sighed once more. Then she asked, "Will Peter come with me?"

For the first time that night, Sevano smiled, "If it makes you feel better. Then I suppose he can come along for moral support." Karigan smiled too and nodded, Sevano said, patting her on the back, "Go home and get some sleep, you'll have a long rough day of riding ahead of you tomorrow." One more time, Karigan nodded and stood after paying for her drink, and walked out of the pub.

* * *

**Well there you all go, here's the first chapter right before I go to bed for a new boring day at school. At least it'll be Friday :) As usual, favorite, follow, and especially REVIEW. I love you all!**

**Thylacine67**


	3. Chapter 2: Wild Horses

**Fair warning to all of my lovely readers . . . my crazy horse person is going to come out in this chapter. It's more of a filler chapter before all of the good stuff starts. But I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter as it features many of one of my favorite animals. Hint, the chapter title will tell you a lot. ****So honestly, what took me so long with getting this chapter out was deciding what I wanted the coat colors for the horses to be. I'll just tell you all now, that's how it can be sometimes with me. So here it is, chapter 2!**

**Everything except those that I create go to the genius, Kristen Britain!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wild Horses

With everything packed in the wagon, Karigan quietly led one of the two gypsies to be attached to the two wagons. The one that she led, Athena, was dark chocolate brown with a white mane and tail as well as matching feathers. Then, there were faded spots similar to a dapple gray over the chocolate coat. As with all gypsy vanner horses, Athena's main and tail were extremely long, beautiful, and graceful to watch when she trotted. Her feathers were very full and thick as well. Athena was a sweet mare, even-tempered, and obedient.

The second horse, a stallion named Tango was of chestnut color with fiery orange mane and tail. His feathers were just as full and thick as Athena's, if not more. He was the sire of Athena's foal that would accompany them, Rose. Rose was a beautiful strawberry roan filly whose coat she inherited from her granddame. And it looked like she was going to have a cream colored mane and tail with matching feathers.

Tango was already hitched to the lead wagon so all that Karigan really needed to do was get Athena hitched to the second wagon. It was her idea to bring some of their products to Sacor City with them so that they could try to introduce Clan G'ladheon merchandise to the city. So, they were required to pack up the wagons and hitch up the horses to them. Hopefully, the meager amount of people-herself, her father, Peter, and Sevano- could sell a few things and encourage travel from Sacor City to Corsa, and eventually an improving economy since the end of the war with Mornhavon the Black.

Karigan backed Athena up in between the wagon's traces and attached it to Athena's collar. Athena bobbed her head and slightly chewed on the bit. Rose stayed at her mother's side as Karigan patted Athena's neck and walked away. She asked Peter, who approached with hands full of cloth for sale, "Ready to go?"

"I am if you are," he replied.

Karigan sighed and looked around for her father and Sevano, "Well, I am, but I don't see my father or Sevano anywhere."

Peter loaded the cloth into the wagon and closed the tailgate. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wagon looking at Karigan closely. "What are you thinking about this?" he asked.

Karigan looked at him, "I really don't know. I mean, I'm happy that I'll be the head of the clan soon, but not if there's something that my father's not telling me. Because I feel like there's an underlying issue that he's not telling me about." She ran her fingers through Athena's mane and added, "And then there's the king, which . . ."

"What's so bad about marrying the king?" Peter asked.

Karigan snorted, "Way to beat around the bush Peter."

"Well?"

Rose nuzzled Karigan's leg, so she turned her attention to the little filly. "Technically not, but . . . the nobility live under different . . ." she paused to think of the right word, "thoughts on certain subjects than the normal person would." She glanced finally at Peter, who stared at her, and then she added, "Besides, I really don't have any desires to be trapped behind those stone walls again. I was able to get out once, I don't want to go voluntarily back if I can help it."

This time, Peter spoke quietly and cautiously, "But you do still love him, don't you. I mean if I were you, just staying with those I love would make up for any unpleasantness."

Karigan sighed, "I know, but . . ."

"But what?"

"I guess I'd just have to see him again," Karigan answered after a long pause, unsure of what else to say.

At that moment, Stevic and Sevano walked up and Sevano said to the both of them, "Well what are you standing around for, let's get going."

* * *

Deep within the Sacor City castle, a man sat at his desk working on state maters. His large sized study had almost too much space for just one man, but it was a stone castle, it wasn't like he could order renovations to be done. But the plenty of windows that the room had were all open, letting in the many sounds and smells of the castle side yards and courtyards. High King Zachary Hillander sighed and put his quill down to run his hands over his face.

"Daddy?"

His hands slapped his desk top as they landed and he looked to the door where his youngest stood looking at him from around the side of the door. When she saw he was free, she ran in with a big smile and jumped up into his lap. Zachary smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter as hers did the same around his neck. And for good measure he planted a kiss on top of her head and ran his hand down her golden locks of hair. When he pulled back and she was situated on his lap, Sacoridia's king smiled and asked his young princess, "Now, what do you need?"

"Could you come with me to watch the horses?" Anne asked.

Zachary's heart skipped a beat; as that was what his Kari always loved to do. But his smile remained plastered and he glanced at the desk in thought, but then when his gaze returned to his daughter, he said to her, "Sure I'll take you."

Anne's smile only grew and she kissed his cheek before hopping off of his lap and ran back toward the door she came from. "Come on da!" she said excitedly. Zachary stood and joined her at the door, only for her to run off further into the hallway, so he just shut the door behind him and followed behind her.

Once they were out of the castle and walking hand-in-hand together toward the stables, Anne asked him, "Da, when can I get my own horse?"

Zachary thought about it. She had been asking more and more about when she could have her own horse. But he just didn't know about it. As he looked down at his daughter, he thought about how big that she was getting; she was growing into a young woman. He thought that maybe it was about time that he let her take the reins a little bit and allow her to learn more responsibility by taking care of her own horse. When he glanced back up ahead of them and sighed, and then he said to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Tell me what your dream horse is Anne."

Anne looked up at him with twinkles in her eyes; she seemed to be speechless to Zachary. "I-I don't know." Zachary watched as she thought for a little while, and when she spoke again, she said, "I want one like yours."

"Like mine? But Annie, I tamed my horse on my own. I'd rather you wait a while until your taming your own horses," Zachary said, going into father protective mode. "But, if you're looking for a calm, friendly horse, then I think that I can do that," he added.

By this time, they had reached the pasture of stable horses of courtiers and the Green Riders alike. Zachary reached down and picked Anne up by the underarms and sat her down on the top rail. And he continued to support her as she balanced on the rail. And he said to her, "Of course Anne, I'm not going to get you a horse and you have the stable hands do all the work in taking care of it. Anne, if I get you a horse, then for you to keep it, then you need to take care of it, everyday. And I'm not just saying this either and expecting that you do it, I will be having the stable manager log each and every time that you come and work, how long you worked, and what you did. And then at the end of the week, he'll report to me and give me the log."

Anne looked at him from atop the fence rail and said to him, "Sounds fair."

Zachary couldn't help but smile at her, "Of course it's fair, but are you willing to do that kind of work every day?"

"Of course," Anne answered him.

Zachary was about to say something else, but a Green Foot ran up and said to him, "Sire, a message for you." He took it from the boy's hands and waved him off as Anne jumped down from the fence. The first thing that he noticed about the message was the wax stamp was the emblem of the G'ladheon Clan. Immediately, the first thing that his heart did was skip several beats and then pound furiously in his chest. He licked his lips nervously and his hands became clammy as he broke the wax and opened the letter.

_To High King Zachary Hillander,_

_I have written to you as I have a request for you. I have gotten to the point in my life that the clan's affairs and responsibilities fall to me no longer. So because of that, it is time that I put my eldest and only daughter in charge of the clan by making her the Clan Chief. So, because of that, my daughter and I will be traveling down into the city so that the both of us can finalize the paperwork with you. I hope that this isn't too much of an inconvenience to you with our future arrival._

_In My Own Hand,_

_Clan Chief Stevic G'ladheon _

_P.S. I know. Breathe, it's okay._

Zachary stood with his daughter standing beside him trying to stand on her toes to look at the message. But when he read the P.S., Zachary felt like his heart stopped beating. His mind was reeling wondering if he knew what Stevic meant by it. He thought that maybe it could actually mean that he knew about he and Karigan. But he didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or not. But Karigan and her father were coming to see _him_. As the high king folded the message back up and looked back down at his daughter, he thought, _Well, I'll find out sooner or later whether I should worry or not._

* * *

They were almost there, and yet Karigan wasn't worried at all. She wasn't worried for two reasons; one, she spent most of the time with Peter; and two, she spent the rest of the time with Condor. Both times meant that she just simply did not think about unless her father brought up the subject. Now, she and Peter were riding the rolling hills of central Sacoridia together looking a herd of wild horses that are said to frequent this area. They didn't spend much time chatting, as to not spook any horses that might be around. Condor was impatient to go into a gallop since he frequently tossed his head and push Karigan's patience by trying to take off on her. So because of that, Karigan had to keep a tight rein so that he wouldn't take off on her; she was surprised that he wanted to do so considering his older age.

After a while of silence, Peter finally whispered, "Hey look!" and pointed ahead and to the right of them. Running free was a horse herd of about twenty featuring mares and foals and usually one dominant stallion. She and Peter glanced at each other and nodded with a smile. In sync they carefully pulled out their lassoes and eyed the herd closely, scanning for a good horse. Instantly, Karigan spotted a yearling colt that was almost as black as a new moon night. But then he had a small white star and snip that ran down his face, contrasting with his black coat. "Psst!" Karigan said to Peter. When he looked at her, she pointed in the general direction of the colt, "Black yearling colt, toward the middle of the herd." Peter nodded and they both kicked their horses' sides, spurring them into a gallop.

The two were instantly spotted by the stallion, sending the entire herd into a frenzy. But Karigan kept her eye on the colt and leaned forward and stood in the saddle, sending Condor surging forward closer to the young horse. All at the same time, she readied the lasso in her hand and watched as the black colt got closer and closer to her as it didn't run as fast as the adults. Karigan and Peter herded the colt more and more away from the center of the herd and toward the edge to make it an easier catch. Then, once at the herd edge, Karigan threw her lasso up above her head and spun it, using her wrist the entire time. She carefully aimed the rope above the colt's head and let the lasso fly.

The black colt kicked and struggled once it had the rope around its neck. But soon after, Peter's lasso joined Karigan's and the colt was secure. Karigan brought their two horses together and high fived each other with satisfied smiles. The little colt kicked and bucked as the herd galloped away. And with both Peter's and Karigan's lassos leading the young horse, the two walked their horses back toward the road and the wagons.

* * *

**Whew! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. And I would like to give big wet smooches to everyone who reviewed so far for this. You guys don't know how much I appreciate them. And if you don't know, anyone who isn't a member of fanfiction can still review as a guest. I'll try to not take so long on the next chapter, but things kept coming up. I'll try to get the next chapter up before I have to go into surgery again to get my last two wisdom teeth removed but I unfortunately can't guarantee it. But I'll try!**

**Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter and the story so far!**

**Thylacine67**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Family

**So so so so sorry for the long wait you guys! It has been REALLY crazy here and then above all that, my cat broke my laptop when she stepped on the keyboard (don't ask, long story). So I had to get a new laptop and get things back downloaded on it, including Microsoft Office. But I'm alive still and here to give you all lovelies a new chapter. So enjoy and remember, don't forget to review!**

**Thylacine67**

**All characters that aren't made up go to the intelligent Kristen Britain.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the Family

Street music was jolly and gay as Karigan, her father, and the rest of their group walked on Winding Way toward the castle gates. Not many noted their passing since Karigan knew that she was one of them again. As a Green Rider, many would gawk and stare as she rode past bearing messages for the king. That was one of the few things that Karigan didn't miss about the corps.

Her father suggested that she dress for the occasion, so Karigan wore a dark forest green gown with silver embroidery. Around her shoulders was a matching forest green cloak that protected her from the early morning air. Her chestnut locks were also put up with a cowhide tie and multiple pins, but there were a few tendrils that kept escaping, so she repeatedly tucked them behind her ears. And lastly, she also wore a little bit of make-up, especially to hide her slight traveling fatigue that showed around her eyes.

The night before, the traveling merchants had arrived at the city walls and decided that it wasn't worth haggling with the guards to let them in the walls and get some rooms at an inn. So they pitched their tents outside the walls and slept another night under the stars. Their wagons and horses were still there that morning, only this time to prevent their wares from being stolen, the guards assured them that they would watch them until the travelers could find places to stay longer.

So there they were, riding through the busying streets that were closer to the towering protective castle walls. As they came up to the behemoth, Karigan couldn't help but glance back up at the stone walls. From outside the sunshine made the thick stone walls of the castle look warm and inviting despite its massive bulk of a size. But inside was very cold, not only in the temperature, but in its inhabitants. Yes, there were those few people that were kind in nature and not in acting. But honestly, those were very few and far between. That was one of the many reasons why Karigan was so gladdened to leave the place once and for all. But of course, fate always brings her back here, no matter how much she hated being there when she was.

Karigan sighed and looked back ahead of her before glancing over at Peter, who rode his paint beside her and Condor. The two friends locked eyes and Peter offered her a small smile and a bow of the head as support. Karigan smiled slightly back in thanks and looked ahead once more as she gave Condor's neck a loving pat. He snorted and shook his mane, making his bridle jingle.

The merchants were stopped at the wall's gate by a pair of guards. One stepped forward and said, "What is your reason for being here?"

"We have a meeting scheduled with the king," Karigan said before her father could. She was being made Clan Chief anyway.

The guard looked at her oddly, "Do I know you from somewhere mad'dam?"

Karigan gulped anxiously, "I used to be a member of the Green Rider Corps. I am Karigan G'ladheon of Clan G'ladheon."

When the guard continued to stare at her, his companion stepped to his side and whispered into his ear. A look of understanding spread across his features then. "Ah, my lady, you could have just told us that you were Sir Karigan G'ladheon then I would have understood."

A breath of air escaped her and she bowed her hand and pounded her fist on her chest, "My apologies sir."

"She's very humble," Peter said behind her, causing her head to whip to look at him. She glared at him away from the guard's eyesight; Peter smirked at her crookedly.

"I see, well we'll notify the king of your arrival, come in and the stable boys will take your horses," the guard said as he and his companion stepped aside to let them in. Karigan sighed again as she and the others walked their horses in through the gates and into the castle courtyard. From the side, Karigan noticed a Green Foot run off toward the castle and disappear inside it through a side door. And on the other side, Karigan spotted a couple of stable hands arrive to take their horses as they visit with the king.

Swinging her leg over Condor's backside, Karigan dismounted smoothly and landed on the ground lightly that came with much practice. She lifted Condor's reins up and over his head to let the stable boy take hold of their entirety. As Peter came up to her side, Karigan halfheartedly smoothed out her skirts and secretly scanned around the courtyard for anyone that she might know and not want to see. She straightened; no one. Until a moment after Stevic and Sevano came up to join her and Peter.

Coming around a corner in a trail lined by trees came the king himself and, what Karigan guessed as, his young daughter. The little girl was babbling away at her father as he watched her closely; he hadn't even noticed Karigan's presence yet. Karigan's eyes locked on King Zachary all until she felt an elbow shoved into her ribs. When she accidently let out a yelp, she was met with the twinkling eyes of Peter and she thought, _There's a reason why his eyes are sparkling._ And she knew; immediately Karigan felt her face heat up.

Hesitantly turning her attention back to King Zachary and his daughter, Karigan felt instantly rooted into place. Their eyes locked once again after so many years with trials and tribulations, and yet, Karigan felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies erupted in her belly. Gazing at the man that, she now realized, she still loved, she thought that maybe he was having the same reaction as she. His youngest had noticed his stop in their walk and was now tugging at his longcoat sleeve, trying to get his attention. And then it all suddenly came down upon her like a wave; she still loved him with every fiber of her being, and yet he was still so unattainable to her, no matter what.

With that one thought in her mind, Karigan felt hot tears threaten to flood her eyes, so she picked up her skirts and walked away in the opposite direction of the king, as well as her father, Sevano, and Peter. Karigan felt like such a coward at this point, but she also didn't want anyone else to see her tears unless it was a sympathetic minstrel. So she went to the last place that anyone would possibly find her; at the Cock and Hen. It was early morning, so there wouldn't be anyone around in the place to see her.

-GR-

"Daddy?" he heard, "Why did you stop?" Anne was tugging at his coat sleeve and yet she completely missed his hands that were beginning to get clammy. She was there, right in front of him; she came back. Yes, he knew that she and her father were on their way from Corsa, but to see her back, looking almost even more beautiful than he had last seen her, made his heart soar and tears come to his eyes from his happiness. To him, not even his former wife could match Karigan's beauty. Her chestnut locks were piled up on top of her head with those few rebel strands that cascaded down to frame her face. And that gown, the same forest green that he had always seen her wear when she inhabited the castle before her leaving. To be honest, age suited her. As he gazed into her eyes, he could see the laughing and smiling wrinkles around her mouth and eyes; it made him feel better to know that she enjoyed life a little bit more than when she was living at the castle.

Within a moment though, it was over. Zachary watched as Karigan turned around and walked away from him and her companions. His previously soaring heart sank once more and he watched unfailingly as the love of his life walked back out of the castle gates and into the throngs of the busy city crowds. Briefly, Zachary glanced back at her companions to see them all staring at him. And then he heard the youngest man say, "Damn." and also turned and ran off toward where Karigan went.

Taking Anne's hand in his, Zachary approached Karigan's father and his friend. "Welcome to Sacor City," he said. "I hope that your journey here was uneventful," he added.

"Yes your majesty, thankfully an uneventful ride here. My apologies for my daughter . . . she has been feeling unwell as of these past couple of days. We all hoped that it was just from the journey here," Stevic told him.

"Would you prefer to have the menders here take a look at her while she is here?" King Zachary asked.

"No thank you sire, it's not necessary," Stevic replied.

Zachary's lips tightened but he let the matter drop. He squeezed Anne's hand and said, "My apologies Chief G'ladheon, this is my daughter, Anne." Then he said to his daughter, "Anne, this is Clan Chief Stevic G'ladheon and his Cargo Master, Sevano."

Anne made him proud when she curtsied and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Well would you like to come inside or would you rather wait for Kar- Sir G'ladheon and your other man?" King Zachary said, yet he stumbled when it came to his Kari. Then he became a little nervous and yet confused when he saw her father smirk.

"We can go inside, I'm sure that they will catch up when they come back," Stevic answered with a suspicious grin.

Zachary cleared his throat and looked back down at his daughter when she asked him, "Are you alright daddy?"

"Fine Anne," he replied as he led the small group back into the castle.

-GR-

Karigan had just gotten seated at the Cock and Hen when she let the tears loose. There was no one else in the building so she was free to be weak just for once. Her hands covered her face as she continually gasped for breath as the salty water cascaded down her face under her palms. She didn't ask for a drink, that was the last thing that she needed, especially when she would have to meet with the king as soon as she regained control.

Zachary. Sevano said that he was an unwedded man again. But that wouldn't mean a thing to her. No matter what, no matter how she felt, she could not be with him other than in a friendly manner. Karigan had to keep telling herself that, but every time that fact rolled around in her brain, her heart broke, cracked, and fractured more and more than the time that she had finally left that place twelve years ago. But coming back and seeing him again had brought all of those feelings back that she had locked away so that she could focus on her clan.

An arm that wrapped around her shoulders made her weep harder. Peter sighed and stroked her upper arm comfortingly, he said, "It's okay to cry here lass. Get it all out now."

"I can't do it Pete," Karigan said breathlessly, "I can't see him and not maintain control of myself. I can't stop thinking of what . . . of what we can't be. No matter what I feel for him."

Peter rested his chin on the crown of her head, "You talk as if he doesn't share the same feelings for you."

Karigan tried to wipe her face, only to have the wetness be replaced with more tears that pool out of her eyes, "Well it has been twelve years Pete."

He shrugged, "So. True love lasts for an eternity." Another sob caused Karigan to cover her face again; she shook her head.

"You saying that makes me feel even worse," she mumbled.

Peter's index finger tapped a random beat on her arm as he thought and she continued to cry, "You know, there's been something that I've been meaning to tell you when the time was right. And I think this is the right time to say it." Karigan turned to look at him, attempting to clean up her face again. "Rachel and I are pregnant," he finally said.

Karigan straightened up where she sat, still sniffling, "You two have only been married for a few months." Peter winked at her, causing her to finally smile and playfully slap him on the arm, "You stud."

His eyes twinkled at her playfully, "Go ahead, say that again." This time, Karigan chuckled and shoved Peter toward the edge of his seat.

"Hey! That is not very lady-like for a woman who's supposed to be clan chief soon!" he said.

"And you still act like a child when you're about to have one of your own!" Karigan replied, her tears finally drying. "I don't know how your wife is going to deal with you two!" she laughed from her seat.

"Oh yeah?" Peter asked, standing up and pulling Karigan's chair slightly out.

"Not only will she have a baby to contend with, she'll also have to put you out for your naps," Karigan replied, looking up suspiciously at Peter.

"Oh yeah?" he repeated, leaning on the back of her chair.

Karigan's eyebrow cocked upward, "Yeah." Then Karigan shrieked when Peter suddenly lunged at her and picked her up bridal style. Peter laughed as he walked her out of the pub and back into the streets toward the castle. "Peter, put me down this minute!"

"No can do lassie. You are going to that castle, going to sign those papers, and become my all mighty arse busting boss!" he answered her. This time he shifted her to carry her over his shoulder. Karigan huffed and then smirked playfully. For a moment she lay limp on his shoulder as he carried her through the streets. Then she reached up and thrust her elbow in the back of Peter's head as hard as she could muster. "Hey!" he said as he fell forward and took her down with him. Street walkers around them watched them oddly as they lay laughing in the middle of the road, a few smiled slightly as if trying to withhold laughter of their own. Karigan quickly stood back up and took off toward the castle with Peter hot on her heels.

Too soon though, Karigan ran back through the castle gates and skidded to a stop. Peter collided into her back and pushed her even further toward the castle. "Come on lassie, time to catch up with your matchmaker." Karigan sighed and took Peter's hand and pulled him to her side. He smiled his bright toothy smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he led her though the castle. Karigan thought that it hadn't changed much since when she used to live there. There were still the same tapestries in the same places, expensive vases sitting atop the same tables, and suits of armor still stood in the same places.

When they both finally arrived at the door of the king's study, Peter straightened up to smooth out his shirt and pants, and Karigan did the same and dusted the dirt smudges off of her gown and hold her head up high like she was raised. The Weapon at the side of the door knocked and Karigan's heart stopped when she heard from inside, "Enter."

Peter opened the door for her and Karigan slowly walked into the brightly lit room that was the king's study. Karigan took a deep breath and pounded her fist on her chest and bowing to King Zachary. "My apologies for being late your majesty, I have been feeling unwell as of late," she said as a white lie.

"That is quite all right, please, won't you sit Sir G'ladheon," King Zachary answered. As Karigan sat in the chair beside her father, she glanced at the little girl that stood beside Zachary. It had to have been a daughter since the little girl had Zachary's expressive almond eyes. King Zachary gently placed a hand on the girl's head and said, "This is my daughter Anne. I regret that you two haven't met before, since you two are so alike."

The king gazed at her closely but Karigan found herself unable to meet it. Instead she cleared her throat and wrung her hands and replied, "I had to leave your majesty, you knew why when I left."

"Anne, this is Sir Karigan G'ladheon," Karigan heard Zachary say to his daughter.

Karigan glanced again at the girl and watched her as she said, "I know who she is da. She's that lady that's in the picture above the fireplace."

Karigan's brows furrowed and she turned her attention again to the king, "What is she talking about your Excellency?"

She watched closely as the king cleared his throat as well and answered, "Nothing, she's a mere child."

"But daddy," Anne said.

"Enough, go and find your brother. I'm sure you two have school work to do," the king told her gently but firmly.

"Can't I stay please? I like her." Anne asked, then she turned to look at Karigan, "Can you show me how to use a sword?" Karigan jaw dropped and she gaped at the young princess. Karigan heard Peter choke on laughter behind her and she saw her father grin.

"Anne! Go find your brother, I'll talk to you later," King Zachary ordered. When his daughter was out of the room and Karigan had recovered slightly, the king said, "Let's get this over with shall we."

"Yes, please," Karigan said as her father pulled out the official papers out of their protective containers. He laid them on the king's desk and she watched silently as Zachary glanced at her and then her father for a brief moment before dipping his quill in ink and signing on the blank line.

King Zachary blew on the drying ink and rolled the document back up and gave it to Stevic. Then King Zachary, followed by Karigan and Stevic, all stood from their chairs. The king rounded his desk and took Karigan's hand. "Congratulations Clan Chief G'ladheon," he said before bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles; for far too long for it to be a mere congratulations. Instantly, Karigan felt tingles run up her arm and felt the warm heat of his hand. And then she felt the slip of paper that he had in between their hands. So when he let her hand go, she discretely took the paper from him and hid it, hopefully, from Peter, her father, and Sevano. Then King Zachary said to them all, "Do you have a place to stay for your time here?"

"We were just going to purchase rooms at an inn," Stevic answered for them all.

The king waved it off, "Nonsense, you all are welcome to stay here in the castle until your leave."

The merchants all glanced at one another before Peter said, "It would be free." Karigan rolled her eyes.

"And besides, if you do stay, then you're all welcome to join my children and I for evening meal tonight," King Zachary added.

Peter mumbled under his breath, "Sold."

King Zachary smiled slightly, "Excellent, I'll have men gather your belongings then." Then he called to the Weapon on the other side of the door, "Fastion!" Karigan perked up, she didn't even notice that the Weapon was Fastion! The Weapon opened the door and stood in the threshold, "Have Light Riders bring in our guests belongings and set them in the best rooms on the Eastern wing." King Zachary ordered. Fastion bowed as he left the room again.

Maybe it would be best if she read the note alone in her room.

* * *

**Whew, I think that that was longer than the rest of the chapters. But as usual, thanks to all of those who reviewed, favorited, and followed while I was running around with my head chopped off here. And don't forget to review and favorite and follow if you haven't done so already. Oh, and I hope that everyone had a lovely Valentine's Day; I certainly spent it the same as always . . . alone.**

**Love you all, hugs and kisses!**

**Thylacine67**


	5. Chapter 4: The Letter

**Sorry for the wait my darling readers. Let's just say that these past couple of weeks felt like it was one of my busiest weeks in my entire life. And I've been dealing with writer's block for a while, but I've been able to post a new chapter for you all.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Letter and What Came With It

King Zachary walked into his private apartments and was met with his children whispering amongst themselves on the floor in front of the fire. Upon his entrance, they both looked up and drifted apart. Their father put his hands on his hips and said, "We'll be having guests tonight so I want no discussion of the painting. That painting must stay behind these walls. Do you both understand?"

William's brows furrowed, "Why, are these guests our new mother?"

Anne giggled, causing her older brother's attention to turn to her. But their father pinched the bridge of his nose and replied, "No William." This time, William's brow quirked upward but his father didn't say another word to the both of them, he only turned away from them and retreated to his bed chamber.

William asked his sister, "What was that about?"

She grinned smugly, "I just caught da in a lie."

"What are you talking about Anne?" William asked confused and annoyed.

"It's her William, the lady in the painting. That's who is coming to sup with us!" Anne whispered excitedly.

William glanced at the painting above them with a new gleam in his eyes, "She has a sword." The same twinkle reflected into Anne's eyes as she nodded. Then a mischievous grin split the young prince's face in half, "Let's go find her." Anne giggled again but her older brother quickly shushed her. With one last glance at their father's door the two mischievous children stood from their places where they sat and tip-toed to the door. William quietly opened the door and Anne slipped out. The two Weapons at the door tried to grab at Anne but she slipped out of their reach and ran off. William left the door and took off after his sister and together they fled from the two black-clad Weapons with excited smiles on both of their faces.

William grasped Anne's hand and took a sharp turn down a darkened corridor where he knew that there was a great hiding place for the both of them. "Stop you two! Come back here!" one of the Weapons shouted at them. Then the darkness shrouded them in its protection. Exactly twelve steps later William pulled Anne down under a table blanketed by a dusty tapestry that hid them even further. Covering Anne's mouth with his hand, he watched as the two pairs of feet run past them further into the darkened hall.

It wasn't until they could no longer hear the footfalls that they crawled out from out of the table again. Excitedly they headed for the lightened castle halls. Running through the castle corridors they only passed by maids and servants who made no note of their rampage since the royal children always made escapes and ran about the castle unsupervised. William didn't really know where the lady's room was, but he figured that it was most likely in the guest wing of the castle.

Upon entering that part of the castle, Anne and William slowed to a walk and William began investigating. Surely by the amount of activity that there was in the wing, the lady had to be around somewhere. As he watched, he saw in the corner of his eye Anne look up at him; he was always the one who solved mysteries such as this. Out of the hustle and bustle, William's skilled and mischievous eyes spotted a maid carrying a bundle of gowns into a room two doors down from their location. Anne sighed and he elbowed her side, "What?" she asked him annoyed, "Did you find her?"

"I think so. Was she the only lady in her party?" he asked her, since Anne had been the one out of the two of them that saw her entourage.

"Yes," Anne whispered.

"Then I found her," he announced, but then he added, "But let's wait until things calm down here." Glancing around them, William once again took Anne's hand and pulled them both behind a suit of armor, just in case someone looking for them were to come down the corridor. And then they both waited in silence.

After what seemed like forever to the two children, the corridor quieted and William peeked out from behind their hiding place. He glanced up and down the hall and deemed it passable. He whispered to Anne, "Okay let's go."

William tip-toed down to the room that he pointed out by the maid with Anne following behind him. He stopped in front of the door and quietly turned the door knob to carefully and quietly open the door. With the door opened a fraction, William peeked inside the room and saw no one in the sitting chamber. With the room clear, the two children sneaked inside with Anne quietly closing the door behind her. But before they could move any further a scream pierced their ears.

* * *

Meanwhile, two flustered Weapons stumbled out of a darkened corridor out of breath. They looked at each other and one asked, "Who wants to tell him?"

His companion snorted, "I'm not." The first grimaced and sighed.

"Fine, let's go," he said.

As they walked, his companion mumbled, "I hate how children are just like their parents."

"Talk to mother nature about that, because I can't do anything about it," the first Weapon responded.

When the Weapons entered the King's private quarters, they looked at each other before the first knocked on the door to his bed chambers. Not a moment later, King Zachary opened the door and asked them, "What's the problem?"

They glanced at each other again before the first answered the king, "The prince and princess have ran off again. We were unable to catch them."

King Zachary cursed and grabbed his long coat before rushing past the two Weapons.

* * *

Karigan gently shut the door behind the last maid and rested her back against the door taking a deep breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she finally looked at the note once again. Now that she was alone, it was the best time to read it. Leaving the door, Karigan walked into the next room, her bed chamber, and sat down on the large bed and stared at the piece of paper in her hands. Even though it was the best time to find out what the king . . . no Zachary, had said to her, she was still unsure that it was the right thing. He was still her king, and she was still a mere merchant, yes a clan chief now, but a merchant none the less. Nothing had really changed between them, not really.

On the top of the paper was simply her name, beautifully written. Karigan could help but run her thumb over the dried ink; it was Zachary who wrote that, that fact alone made her heart skip another beat. Her brain told her to just burn the note; that it would do no good to find out what he had written. But her heart took over finally and forced her hands to slowly unfold the paper and read the note.

_Karigan,_

_I am pleased to know that you are doing well in your endeavors to your clan. I would also like to extend my further congratulations on your promotion to Clan Chief. I am forever gladdened to hear that you are doing well just as you always were under my command in the Green Rider Corps. _

_It was not my intention though to extend more congratulations to you when I'm sure that you have received it from be already. My true purpose in writing to you was to tell you that after everything that we have both been through, I still cannot help but be deeply in love with you. I wish that I can be sitting in front of you as I say this but I thought that this was the best way in telling you. In this letter is a bracelet that belonged to my mother before she passed. I want you to have it; it had meant so much to my mother that the next women that owned it was someone that I truly loved. Please know that that's how much that you mean to me, I love you so much Karigan and these past twelve years married to Estora did not leave me feeling complete. And without a doubt I know that you and you alone will help me feel what I want to; complete, whole. _

_I need to something of you Karigan. When we next meet, if you feel the same way that I do, then please wear the bracelet. If you do not wear it, then I will understand and will pursue you no longer._

_Most affectionately yours, _

_Zachary_

Karigan had been so anxious to read what Zachary had said that she had missed the bracelet that was inside. Then, when it lid out of its hiding place in the letter, Karigan held it gently in the palm of her hand and studied it. It indeed was a beautiful piece of jewelry; it was braded silver and in the weaves were small sapphire gems tucked inside. She guessed that any noblewoman would think it boring or too simple of a band to wear even on a plain day. But to Karigan, it was just simple enough to be absolutely perfect. But what made her breath hitch was the fact that it had belonged to Zachary's mother and that _he_ gave it to _her_. Karigan's heart pounded so hard in her breast that she tried pressing her hand to her heart; it didn't help.

As she stood from the bed, tears sprung to her eyes and threatened to flood over. Walking to the bedside table, Karigan blinked several times as she gently set the bracelet down upon the wood. Wiping some of the tears away, Karigan headed back to the sitting room to try to organize some of the belongings that the maids and servants had brought in. But what she didn't expect and surprised her made her let out a shriek.

Two children stood at the door watching her with wide eyes. One was Anne, Zachary's daughter she remembered, who stood behind an older boy. He said to her, "We're very sorry, we didn't mean to scare you."

Karigan took some deep breaths to try to calm her racing heart and wiped away at the last few remaining tears from Zachary's letter. "It's alright children, I forgive you. Although, you could have knocked," Karigan said with a slight smile to ease them. She walked to the chairs and loveseat in the centre of the room and said, "Please sit down and tell me what it is that you two would like from me."

"Thank you my lady," Anne said curtseying and walking to sit on one of the loveseats.

But the boy held back and stayed by the door, "It's okay, go ahead . . ." Karigan said, unsure of the boy's name.

"William, my lady. My name is William," he said bowing to her.

Karigan's eyebrow rose, "And can I assume that you are King Zachary's eldest son?"

"You're correct my lady," William answered her.

Karigan waited patiently for William to sit, but after a while, she gave up. Instead she asked them, "Now, what can I do for the two of you?"

Zachary's children glanced at one another for a moment before Anne spoke up, "Can you teach us how to use a sword?"

Karigan sighed and thought for a brief time, then answered, "Are you not taught here?"

"Yes, but your a lady," William spoke up as an excuse.

"True but there are many women that wield swords, have you not asked them?" Karigan asked with a smirk.

William bit his lower lip and glanced at his younger sister again. But before either of them could say anything else, someone else knocked on the door. Karigan brushed past the prince and opened the door to find the king on the other side looking very annoyed. He asked Karigan, "Have you seen my children anywhere?"

Karigan opened her mouth to answer and turned around to find the prince and princess out of sight. "Th-they were right there sire. I don't know where they could have gone," she finally answered him, moving to the side to allow him to enter. Karigan watched as Zachary searched the room by the door and then something caught her eye. William and Anne were tip-toeing quickly across the room as their father had his back turned. Karigan glanced at Zachary and made to say something until she decided that it was best to just do something.

As the two children made to dash out of the open door, Karigan grabbed strong grips on the back of their clothes and stopped them immediately. She said to Zachary, "Are these who you're looking for your majesty?"

The king turned around and glared at his offspring, "Yes, thank you Sir G'ladheon." He grabbed a hold of their arms and he said to her, "I hope that they were not causing too much trouble here."

"Nonsense, they had just gotten here. Besides I should have expected it, like father like children I suppose," Karigan replied with a chuckle, trying to lighten his mood.

Karigan was rewarded when he slightly smiled as well, "Yes I suppose I'm getting payback for all of those times that I ran off from my Weapons."

William and Anne glanced between their father and Karigan, interested. "Precisely," Karigan answered laughing. Karigan did see the distinct twinkle in his eye return and she was glad that she was able to cheer him up at the moment.

"Well, I will see you at dinner, yes?" the king asked.

"Yes you will," Karigan answered, feeling like a love struck school girl at the way the king looked at her. Karigan bowed to King Zachary as he walked out of the door, already scolding his prince and princess before he was out of earshot. Karigan grinned knowingly at their backs before shutting the door behind them. Karigan thought as she leaned on the door for the second time that day, _Is it getting hot in here all of a sudden? _ Karigan tried fanning herself with her hand when she glanced at the window outside; it was sunset. It was probably time to get ready for the dinner with Zachary and his family. So she walked back into her bed chamber, and gathered up a pale blue gown that would go perfect with the bracelet, as well as the bracelet itself before walking into the bathing room.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I didn't get to the dinner in his chapter but I promise that it'll be in the next one and maybe something else that I'm not going to tell my lovely readers right now because that would be called a spoiler alert. But I do hope that you all liked the new point of views of William and Anne and their little escape attempt. I'll try to get another chapter up ASAP but as usual, I'm not going to guarantee it. As usual, enjoy, favorite, and review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**Thylacine67**


	6. Chapter 5: A Very Eventful Evening

**All settings and characters go to Kristen Britain, all other OCs are mine. **

**Yay, a new chapter for you all in a short amount of time. I hope that you all enjoy it. **

Chapter 5: A Very Eventful Evening

The sun hung low over the horizon as nig ht fell upon granite walls of Sacor City's behemoth castle. Shadows danced by the torch light in the castle's gardens as guards moved about through and weaving in between the many fruit and decorative trees. Inside both the castle and the homes and businesses inside the city, citizens were gathering around the table for evening meal.

Karigan walked out of the bathing room lightly smoothing out the invisible creases on the skirt of her gown. Just as she reached her bed to sit down and wait to be called for dinner, there was a knock on her door. Fiddling with the bracelet as she walked, as she was prone to do when anxious, Karigan moved to retrieve the door. As expected, a Green Foot stood on the opposite side of the door looking up at her. She said to Karigan, "His majesty calls you to his study for supper my lady."

Karigan smiled gently down at the girl, "Thank you . . ."

"Eve, my lady," The Green Foot replied.

Karigan's smile hadn't faltered, "Then thank you Eve." The little girl bowed at her before moving on down the corridor, most likely to call the others. But Karigan couldn't wait so she quickly closed the door behind her and proceeded down the hall with her heart pounding with both excitement and anxiousness. As she got closer to the double doors of Zachary's study, Karigan took a deep breath and walked on to stand in front of the two posted Weapons outside of the study door. "Please tell the king that Sir G'ladheon is here," Karigan said to Donal.

Donal nodded and cracked the door open enough for him to stand in the threshold and announce her presence. Karigan heard, "Let her in." Donal nodded to her and moved aside for her to enter the room.

In the center of the study was no longer the king's desk and the pair of chairs that stood in front of it. What replaced them was a table and chairs that already sat Zachary's son and daughter. Zachary himself was just in the process of standing as well to welcome Karigan. Karigan smiled at him and bowed to him, "Your majesty."

Zachary took her hand (the one with the bracelet around her wrist) and placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles. Tingles ran up her arm causing butterflies to awake within her stomach. But she watched closely as the king straightened back up slightly just enough to freeze, staring at the bracelet around her wrist. Walking into the room previously, Karigan had doubted that her heart could beat much faster, now she was hopelessly wrong. This was the moment that her heart and her whole being was waiting for after all of these years separated from him. Karigan watched as his enchanting eyes widened and flashed with renewed light. His gaze snapped back to her and their eyes locked, this time her breathing stopped completely. He whispered, his breath caressing her face, "Karigan . . . you . . ."

Karigan couldn't stop the elated smile from splitting her face and it seemed the same went for him. She said to him softly, "You're not dreaming, if that's what you're thinking."

Zachary cried out joyously as he enveloped her in his arms and held her tight, unwilling to let her go again. Karigan reveled in the moment and buried her head in the crook of his neck and she felt him do the same but into her free hair. Glancing behind them, Karigan watched the two children look on with interest. But her focus returned to him when she felt a wet spot on her shoulder. That alone made tears flood her eyes for the third time that day.

Pulling away from him, she said to him as she reached up to wipe his tears away, "Now don't you cry. You'll make me cry and we'll never hear the end of it from my father and the others if they catch us."

Zachary chuckled and wiped away the stray tears that fell from Karigan's eyes, " Karigan, I . . . I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything, we'll just talk later when we know that we're alone," Karigan replied softly, feeling complete now that his hands held hers. He shook his head before cradling her head with his hands and pressed his lips to hers tenderly. Karigan thought that she was complete when his hands held hers, she was wrong, when his lips kissed hers, that was when she felt most complete. Karigan snaked her arms around his neck and leaned into him when his arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Just as her hand was starting to explore Zachary's auburn hair, a little voice that said, "Daddy?" broke them up. She and Zachary parted out of breath and Zachary cleared his throat and questioned his daughter, all the while Karigan raised a shaking hand to her, still tingling, and kiss swollen lips.

"What is the matter Anne?" he asked his daughter.

Karigan looked up and glared at the children at the answer. Anne had a smug look on her face as she clasped her hands be hind her back, "Nothing." Karigan could have sworn that she heard Zachary let loose a low growl, so she had to smother a chuckle and hold him back from throttling his own children.

She leaned up to whisper into his ear, "Don't worry Zachary, we'll finish up later."

Before he could answer her, Stevic, Sevano, and Peter were allowed into the study and Karigan separated herself from his loving embrace. The king glanced at her one more time before opening his arms for the newcomers, "Welcome, please sit down where ever you wish." King Zachary sat at the head of the table with Karigan sitting at his right and his son at his left with Anne sitting on the other side of William and beside Peter. Stevic and Sevano sat next to each other on Karigan's right.

Once servants placed plates full of food in front of all of the diners, those seated at the table began chatting amongst each other. Although, throughout all of it, Karigan still could not help but frequently glance Zachary's way. It had already felt like it was hours ago that they had shared that kiss, one that started so tender and yet turned passionate with the release of withheld longing and l ove. Unconsciously, Karigan nipped at her bottom lip just at the mere thought of experiencing that again. As her teeth nibbled on her lip, she saw in her peripheral Zachary glance at her way and then stare at her lips. She smiled and licked her lips this time, just as a tease. His eyes darkened and Karigan had to smother a giggle causing him to scowl, she knew that he was on to her teases.

"So your majesty," Stevic asked, "what exactly do your children do during the day when you're working. Especially with the tragic death of your wife?"

"Father!" Karigan hissed.

"It's fine Sir G'ladheon. As far as your inquiry goes Sir G'ladheon, normally they will do school work as well as lessons on how to properly ride horses. Then William will participate in training of the sword and Anne spends time with the castle ladies in proper manners of a lady," King Zachary explained.

"Against my will," the table heard Anne mumble.

"Enough Anne," King Zachary replied, cutting into some venison.

"How often does she complain like that?" Peter questioned the king.

King Zachary finished taking a sip of his wine, "Every day since she began taking the lessons."

Sevano chuckled, "Our Kari's aunts could train that complaining out of her within a fortnight."

King Zachary's brow rose, "Sir G'ladheon, you lived with your aunts all your life, have you not?"

Karigan nodded, "I have."

"If you're going to ask how our Kari still turned out the way that she did, then the answer would be that she was still too stubborn for my dear sisters. They finally gave up on her after the age of ten," Stevic added.

"That and she has so much of your own stubbornness in her," Sevano said to his long-time friend.

In the corner of her eye, Karigan watched the gears turn in King Zachary's head; she wondered what he was thinking about. After he opened his mouth to speak, Karigan finally turned to look at him directly. "What is it your majesty?" she finally asked after he didn't say anything.

He still looked deep in thought, but finally looked at her asking, "Would it be a hindrance to you if William and Anne stayed in Corsa with all of you for a little while?"

Karigan immediately shook her head, "Absolutely not sire. We would be honored to have them."

"Da! Please don't make me go there!" Anne whined.

King Zachary finally turned to his daughter, "I thought you liked Sir G'ladheon? Why would it be so bad if yourself and your brother spent a little time with her and her family?"

"Her aunts will -" Anne began.

"If it's my aunts that you're worried about, then I'll talk to them. The last thing that I want is for you to be forced into doing something that you don't want to do. Aside from your schoolwork of course," Karigan assured with a comforting smile. Then as an afterthought, she added, "If you two are interested, I will give you both some sword fighting pointers. If it is alright with your father of course."

King Zachary nodded, "That's just fine, as long as safety is the main priority."

"Of course, nothing else would be the main priority," Karigan responded.

By this time William was bouncing up and down in his seat, Karigan smiled at his excitement. She glanced over at Zachary and saw his beaming smile at his children's happiness. He was a good father, Karigan concluded, though she had no doubt that he would be.

At the end of the meal and Sevano, Stevic, and Peter bid King Zachary goodnight and left, which left Karigan and Zachary alone for the time being. William and Anne stood from their seats at the table and walked out of the study and into the adjacent room, which Karigan assumed that led to the king's private apartments. After they were truly alone, Zachary wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He said to her, "Thank you for taking William and Anne for a little while."

"You have no need to thank me Zachary, I know that I would love having them," Karigan answered, feeling the heat seeping through her gown at Zachary's touch. He smiled down on her lovingly and then proceeded to swoop down and claim her lips with his once again. Karigan sighed into the kiss and melted into him. This time the kiss was tender but lasted much shorter as the two parted.

Leaning down to whisper into her ear, Zachary said to her, "Good night Karigan. I love you."

"I love you too Zachary," Karigan smiled at him and accepted another chaste kiss and soft caress on her cheek from Zachary before leaving his study.

* * *

**There's really not much else to say other than I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter (especially the fluff) and make sure that you review afterward!**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Thylacine67**


End file.
